cerberusfandomcom-20200214-history
GD-32
GD-32, occasionally referred to by it's project name Rehirlo, was designed in an Imperial testing facility. The test went wrong, and GD-32 became sentient, killing all of the engineers who designed him in the first place. Currently, GD-32 serves as a bodyguard to Colonel Tychoo Antilles, current leader of the elite force known as Cerberus. The droid is now around 5 years old. Initial Construction GD-32 was built in an Imperial testing facility on Balmorra, using blueprints and designs procured on Taris by Imperial Intelligence. The droid's initial directive was to aid Imperial agents in their infiltration missions, and to gather information on Jedi and Republic leaders. Due to this, it's appearance was made to resemble a Republic trooper, to help keep attention away. The Empire implemented an extremely powerful processing core to the droid, so it could quickly learn and adapt should the need ever arise. Escaping the Facility However, this processing core was perhaps the demise of the Imperial technicians and engineers, as GD-32 questioned why it would have to take orders from pathetic human beings. GD's core malfunctioned, resulting in the droid becoming completely sentient and killing anyone that got in it's way to the Control Room of the facility. When GD-32 finally reached the Control Room, the droid closed down the blast doors and slaughtered everyone inside before opening them again. When the Empire sent several squads of soldiers inside the facility, they were shocked to find the amount of disintegrated and charred corpses scattering across the corridor. Meanwhile, GD-32 had already begun to launch a shuttle along with a smaller counterpart mouse droid, GD-31. Bounty Hunting Following their escape from the Balmorran test facility, GD-32 and GD-31 encountered a group of Republic funded freedom fighters. Unsure of what to do, GD-32 scanned the group and noticed that the leader had a particularly large sum of credits on his head. The 2 droids brutally massacred the group of rebels, and then claimed the bounty. Heading for Imperial space, the duo hoped the Empire would never recognize them and began a career as bounty partners. Tejat Risbuth In the following months after arriving in Imperial Space, the two droids were joined a larger group of hunters and were contracted by a young Sith Lord, with orders to find and kill Hutt Cartel accountant Tejat Risbuth. After joining up with the other hunters, they traveled to Nar Shaddaa, the location of the target. Arriving at the accountant's quarters, they were shocked to find an SIS agent rummaging through the target's belongings. Although wanting to pursue the agent, GD was held back by his fellow hunters in order to stay and wait for Risbuth. However, as soon as Risbuth arrived GD-32 turned on his allies and slaughtered them all before killing Risbuth in order to receive a higher payment. Returning to Kaas City, GD also went out of it's way to kill the Sith Lord who assigned the target in the first place. Republic Space Following this event, GD was forced to leave for Republic Space in order to keep a low profile due to the murder of a Sith Lord and several hunters. The droid still managed Imperial jobs, however it refused to meet person to person with any Imperial aligned clients. In Republic territory, GD gained new clients such as senators looking for someone to get rid of their rival, and officers willing to pay in order to move up the ranks. However, getting a glimpse of the galaxy via the perspective of the Republic disgusted him. Aindrawa Okarr Around a year after GD's original construction on Balmorra, the droid found himself contracted by Imperial Intelligence to find and kill an SIS agent by the name of Aindrawa Okarr. Although this wasn't the first agent GD had dealt with, the droid was told that she worked with an elite group of operatives. Shrugging this detail off, GD-32 went into pursuit, following her to the Republic Fleet. Attempting to scan some of her allies in order to find a DNA match and location, the droid got into a firefight with two Jedi and a lieutenant. Captured and brought to Republic Trinity's Yavin Base, the Imperial designed droid was reprogrammed in order to fight along side the group of operatives. Reactivation Around the time the Vanguard had crashed for the first time, GD-32 ventured out of storage and salvaged a ship, dubbing it GD-2000. The droid returned to Yavin and decided to help find where the two traitors, Aindrawa Okarr and Crispybake, had gone. Using a beyond ordinary processing core, GD calculated that Sel Avalon was probably also involved. After coming to this conclusion, the droid traveled to Kaas City. Category:Dossiers Category:GD-32